Adaptors are very common household appliances. An adaptor could be the charger for a cell phone or the power supply for a walkman. Generally, an adaptor is widely used for different purposes. When the adaptor is used as a power adaptor, it can commutate the electric current and transform the current for the directly usage of the electric equipment. When the adaptor is used as a charger, it can recharge the rechargeable battery. Please refer to FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the conventional adaptor assembly structure according to the prior art. The conventional adaptor assembly includes an insulation housing 13, a plug 12, a printed circuit board 11, and a power connecting cord 66. The plug 12 is used for connecting with the external power supply. The printed circuit board 11 has different electrical elements or devices (not disclosed) mounted thereon in response to the different functions of different adaptors. The power connecting cord 66 is used for electrically connecting the printed circuit board 11 and the conductive terminal 15 at the end of the plug 12. In such a way, the external power can enter to the internal printed circuit board 11 through the conductive terminal 15 at the end of the plug 12 and the power connecting cord 66 so that the adaptor can perform the function.
Nowadays the electronic equipment is getting miniaturized, and this occurs in the adaptor field as well. However, when using the power connecting cord 66 to connect the printed circuit board 11 and the conductive terminal 15 at the end of the plug 12, the power connecting cord (conductive jumper) 66 must have quite long length for its two ends being fixedly welded on the printed circuit board 11 and the conductive terminal 15. Therefore, the power connecting cord 66 occupies large internal space of the adaptor, which largely lowers the possibility to reduce the volume of the adaptor. Furthermore, the power connecting cord 66 is connected to the printed circuit board 11 and the conductive terminal 15 by welding. Please refer to FIG. 1, one end of the power connecting cord 66 is firstly welded on the hole 150 at the conductive terminal 15, then the other end is welded on the printed circuit board 11. However, the conductive terminal 15 must be mounted on the insulation housing 13 before the welding process. Since the insulation housing 13 is a structure with five-sides hunt, the welding process is difficult to perform and hard to watch. The welding result is often not complete. Besides, during the welding process, the extremely high heat will be unavoidably conducted through the conductive terminal 15, which will easily damage the insulation housing 13 and the mounting situation of the conductive terminal 15, even make the whole insulation housing 13 unusable. Therefore, the welding process not only costs lots of time and energy in the whole assembly process for the adaptor, but also affects the structural quality after the assembly is accomplished.
In addition, the quite long length of the power connecting cord 66, which is necessary for conveniently executing the welding process, will be too long after the welding is accomplished. The extra length between the two welding points will be placed in a coiled shape inside the adaptor. In such a way, the power connecting cord 66 will unavoidably contact with the surrounding electronic elements. It is very possible to cause malfunction of the adaptor since the electronic elements are compressed in the limited space. Besides, a dangerous short circuit might occur if the insulation coating of the power connecting cord 66 is damaged during the compressive assembly process or the power connecting cord 66 has an insulation flaw in the first place. From the above description, it is known that under the trend towards smaller adaptor size, how to enhance the efficiency in the assembly manufacture process and simplify the assembly process in the economical concern for mass production in the industry have become a major problem waited to be solved.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an adaptor assembly is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problem that the power connecting cord occupies too much space inside the adaptor, but also simplifies the electrical connection process between the conductive terminal and the printed circuit board. Moreover, the assembly process is easy and economical to be executed and the quality of the assembly structure can be improved and further assured. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.